


Home

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [10]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Home

The sunlight coming through the curtains woke him up. He lifted his arm up to shield his eyes from the traces of the next day, but it was too late for that. 

Chris would have given into his drowsiness, and fallen back into bed surrendering to sleep, but there was another option that seemed much more enticing.

 

Why go into a state of dreaming when something better than anything his imagination could construct was sleeping right beside him, breathing slowly, most likely exhausted after yesterday. 

Darren was a clingy sleeper, he loved holding something close to his body. On the nights he fell asleep while working, he would hug his instrument, or a throw pillow, or whichever one of the house pets happened to crawl up next to him while he was asleep. 

Luckily on most nights it was Chris who was wrapped up in those arms, their grasp just the right balance between comforting and secure. He loved it. 

It wasn’t often that he woke up before Darren, but the few times when his unbounded energy seemed to take its toll, Chris appreciated how at peace he looked.

His hair was still a little damp from the wash he gave it late the previous night, curls falling over his forehead, increasing in length since he hadn’t had any public appearances for a while. 

Then he glanced at his eyelashes, how thick they were, the way they gently fanned out on his cheekbones. 

He wondered if it was normal to give that much attention to eyelashes, to notice how beautiful and how perfectly well suited they were on him, complementing the rest of his perfect features. 

And his eyes. Chris didn’t need to see his eyes to visualize them. He saw those eyes whenever he closed his own. 

They were bright and almost illuminating whenever Darren had some exciting news to tell him . 

They were a soft hue of green whenever Darren would listen to his endless talks. He would hold his chin in his hands, nodding along and hanging onto every word Chris said. 

But his favorite color was a deep and mesmerizing hazel when they lay together after making love, he would stare at his eyes for long as he could before Darren would make some dumb comment and they’d burst into laughter that came with the afterglow. 

God he loved this man so much. He loved everything about him. Everything he was. Everything he gave him.

He loved his freckles too. Chris’ were much more prominent, but Darren’s were faint and barely visible, peppered carefully over his nose and cheeks. He loved being the only one know the existence of those freckles. 

The break from his hectic schedule also called for his facial hair to grow out fully. Not that he would ever admit it to Darren he loved it. The first appearance of any stubble would signify how it was time for him to finally relax. Time to spend at home, together. And it gave Chris a sense of serenity and reminded him of what they had to look forward to.

Luckily his beard didn’t cover one of his favorite Darren body parts. His lips, or just his mouth in general. He could write a book describing the magnificence of that feature. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

He could easily recall the many occasions he found that mouth incredibly tempting, but those memories wouldn’t make it in that book on account of being extremely inappropriate. 

And that was currently curving into a smile, and strong hands were pulling him to that very same mouth.  

Chris complied and leaned forward for a short good-morning kiss and he was about to take it further before Darren interrupted him, asking “What the hell are doing up so early?”

“I don’t know? Excitement I guess. Still not over the high from last night.” Chris responded giddily. 

Darren grinned in response, pulling him a little closer, “Neither am I. Still can’t believe we did  _that_.”

“Yeah. I know. Aren’t you sore?”

“A little.” Darren groaned.

“But it was worth it, right?” Chris asked, a little hesitantly. 

“Of course.” he replied, completely erasing his fears.

“So. What do you wanna do now.” Chris said teasingly. 

“We just spent all day yesterday moving in, and now you expect me to get up and have sex with you.”

“Yes, I do. That’s part of the deal of living together. And if you don’t like it, then we can still return that lease agreement, and we can go back to the way it used to be. You know, basically the same arrangement, but twice the rent and constantly forgetting our clothes at each other’s place.” Chris sighed dramatically.

Darren saw right through it, and kissed him once again. “Don’t you worry Christopher. I stand by my decision. You can try to drive my sorry ass out of here all you want but I’ll still be here, somehow managing to lose our clothes, randomly bursting into a song at the least convenient time, giving you back rubs, and annoying you forever.”

“You better, Mister.” Chris said affectionately, his heart slightly fluttering at the mention of forever. It reassured him that he wasn’t the only one who wanted them to last. ‘Forever’ didn’t even being to describe just how much time he wanted to spend with this man.


End file.
